Recollections
by Miune
Summary: Talon plans to wipe Amélie's memories once again, it is not the first time, but she has taken steps to make sure it will be the last time. She has plans to get her memories back once lost and when she does, Talon will have another hero to deal with. Rated M for safety of future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Talon Outpost Alpha (Location Unknown)**

 **20:45**

Amélie worked at her computer silently, listening for any sign of movement outside of her door. It had yet to come, and she knew it would still be some time before they arrived, however there was no such thing as too careful. Fortunately for her, she was generally left alone until she was needed, and there wasn't a mission that day, leaving her plenty of time to work uninterrupted. Eventually, she was satisfied with her progress and glanced at her computer's clock; she frowned upon seeing 20:58. Amélie quickly ejected the flash drive she had been working on and slunk over to her bed, placing the flash drive underneath her pillow. The room went dark as the computer shut down.

The purple-clad women permitted herself to smile. She enjoyed her ability to be able to do what she wanted, considering it to be one of the only perks of her transformation so long ago. Contrary to her attitude as Widowmaker, she hated her transformation. While that seems to go against the nature of the transformation itself, Amélie had quickly found out that the loss of her emotions was only temporary, and over time things flooded back to her. Of course, she kept this a secret, Talon seemed to know that she did indeed gain some feeling back, but the extent was unknown to them. Still, every month they would "re-calibrate" her, causing her to forget her memories and personality all over again. However, Amélie had a solution to these resets; she made video messages to herself that would promptly remind herself who she was. These messages were kept on the flash drive currently under her pillow, an item that she would never let Talon find.

She heard the footsteps approaching and her smile was immediately wiped away, replaced by the cold expression that everyone in Talon knew and expected to see. The time for her "re-calibration" had arrived, the assassin sighed internally, although she created measures to go through the process, having to relearn her life wasn't pleasant. The door opened, bathing the room in light and allowing entrance to two Talon soldiers, followed by a man named Jericho. He was a well built man, covered in scars. Unlike other soldiers, he was helmetless, allowing his green, hateful emeralds to be seen by anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in his path. Amélie did not know his rank, however he came with the soldiers every time she went back in for the operation, and although she would never show it, his presence filled her with sheer irritation.

"Widowmaker, up, now." he demanded, his voice always had a level of anger to it that made one think he was ready to shoot the next person who passed by, and on some occasions this had come to be true. The assassin quickly complied to his order, getting out of bed and standing at attention in front of him and the soldiers to his left and right side. "You're being re-calibrated again, we're going now."

"Understood" she responded in the emotionless tone she had spent hours perfecting. Normally she would've preferred to respond in French however, Jericho had made it quite clear in the past how he hated hearing things he couldn't understand, and that was an incident she did not want to repeat. Jericho left the room, followed by Amélie and then the two soldiers. As they walked through the halls, Amélie thought about how easy of a target Jericho would be on the battlefield, helmet or not, it would be an easy kill.

A long time ago, she would've chastised herself for having these thoughts, but she could not change who she had become, and so she had come to accept her new attributes. Killing was one of these attributes, although, she felt no attachment to Talon whatsoever. If anything, her feelings towards them had become disdain. Amélie knew she was only a weapon to them, to be used until broken and then thrown away. At first she had stayed with them simply because there was no where else to go. She did not have the money, or means to be on her own. Not to mention Talon would surely hunt her down. Over time this had changed, she found people she could trust, however she wanted to repay them for all the wrong she had caused, all the people she had killed. This was the reason she continued to stay with Talon, to squeeze out all of the intel she could before completely leaving.

Amélie sat calmly in the chair, the world around her tinted a dark red. The machine that originally turned her into the Widowmaker was looming overhead. Amélie didn't have fear for it anymore as she did the first few times, she knew what would happen. Soon, she would forget everything again, and have to relearn all of it once again. However, she promised herself and someone else, this would be the last one, she would never allow herself to be reset again, she would join those who truly care for her, and help them take down Talon.

One last small smile crossed Amélie's face before everything went black.

"Au revoir"

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **21:00**

Tracer stared at the clock, feeling a large pang of sadness as it read 21:00. Amélie had told her that this was the time every month that she was taken to be reset. Lena dreaded this day and particularly, this time every month. She hated knowing they would have to meet, fight and grow closer all over again. It had been inevitable, her assassin was stubborn and had to do things her way, it was something Lena both loved and hated. She smiled briefly at that thought, her usual cheery attitude gone for today and today only.

Lena got up from her bed and began to walk around her quarters. All Overwatch members were given a large bedroom with its own bathroom. Tracer was lucky enough to live on the side of the base with the ocean view, to which she had turned her attention towards. At first, she was never able to admire the ocean, but it was something that Amélie enjoyed, and often lost track of time staring at. The yellow-orange spandexed woman had often found her other half staring outside and it took many attempts to break her from her trance. Now whenever she looked out the window, it reminded her of Amélie for that very reason, and she found she was able to admire it much more that way.

After a while, Lena had found herself on her bed once again. If anything, staring out the window had only made the situation worse. Amélie was the only thing she could think about and she fought to fight tears back. She recalled the last thing her beloved had told her before leaving to return to Talon in time.

 _"Don't worry cherie, this will be the last time I let them do this. I'm on the verge of finding out something vital from them, I just need to go through things one more time. You know I'll find my way back to you, I always do."_

 _Amélie embraced her lover tightly, kissing her one last time._

 _"Je t'aime, ma cherie."_

Lena felt the tears flowing, the pain had become so familiar, but she was hit the same every time. As they continued to flow, she felt herself growing weaker, until finally she fell into the sweet release of sleep.


	2. Message from the Past

**Talon Outpost Alpha (Location Unknown)**

 **23:00**

Widowmaker's eyes shot open, quickly taking in her surroundings. The room was tinted a dark red, and thanks to her enhanced vision, she was able to clearly see four people in the room, judging by the lab coats, she assumed they were scientists, three male and one female. Two of them were farther back, at what looked to be some sort computer terminal. Meanwhile, the other two stood two meters from her, writing on clipboards. One of the closer scientists approached her, she glared at him as he did so and she could see his body stiffen. Widowmaker's training had taught her to pay close attention to anything approaching her, and while these scientists posed no threat to her, there was no such thing as too careful.

"W-Widowmaker" he stuttered over her name, causing her to raise an eyebrow to him.

"Relax, I don't bite, unless I'm ordered to do so." she said, any air of reassurance lost during the last segment. Still, the man visibly straightened, taking a second to recollect himself before properly continuing.

"Right, we'd like to ask you some questions to follow up the procedure." He didn't stutter this time, but she could still tell he was uncomfortable.

"Oui, you may continue."

The scientist asked her a series of questions that she was ultimately able to answer all at once, and in a matter much more concise than he had asked them.

"I am known as Widowmaker. I am an assassin working for Talon and the only memories I have outside of my current experience would be my training. I do not know of this Gérard you speak of, nor does the name sound familiar."

The scientist looked visibly relieved, she figured her answers were what he wanted to hear, but she also thought it may have been because of his nervousness around her. She didn't care either way, and she waved the thought process out of her mind as he turned to walk to the other scientists. However, she did keep her eyes trained on him, she had no memory of any of the scientists, but she did have a faint memory of being here before. She wasn't able to put more thought into it as she heard uncommonly loud footsteps approaching from the door to her left. The assassin turned her attention towards it right as the door slammed open, all of the scientists jumped, she was unfazed. Widowmaker took a moment to assess him, his arms were crossed, allowing her to see part Talon's coat of arms on his shoulder, he was covered in many scars and from his build, he was definitely some sort of soldier. She took particular notice to his eyes, green and filled with obvious annoyance and anger. Jericho swiftly pulled out a handgun and began to twirl to spin the gun on his finger using the trigger guard.

"Is she ready yet or am I going to have to find some new white coats?" He shouted, he had managed to hold his gun properly and pointed it at one of them as his sentence ended. Widowmaker noted that all the scientists were terrified except for one who glared at him.

"Yes Jericho, Widowmaker's operation is done and she is ready to be taken at your leisure." The woman responded, she carried a similar demeanor to the gun wielding man, despite the situation. Jericho gave a disappointed grunt, and gestured for Widowmaker to follow him, to which she did so. Before leaving the room, she took one last glance at the scientist, each took a breath of relief in unison.

Widowmaker followed the man through hallway after hallway, none of it was familiar to her, however she had memorized their path since leaving the red tinted lab, and would've been able to return if such a need arose. At last, they arrived at a door that led to an outdoor firing range. Widowmaker followed Jericho through and upon exiting the building, he chucked a rifle at her; she spotted it immediately and caught it, rotating the weapon until she was able to hold it properly with both hands. The assassin took a couple seconds to inspect it; the rifle was in perfect firing and except for the paint job, it was exactly the same as the one she was given at the end of her training, to be used in real assignments.

"Thirty targets, thirty rounds. Miss one and I'm going to go back to the lab and kill all those white coats for screwing up the procedure, not that you care." Jericho smirked at the tail end of his sentence. Widowmaker simply turned to the targets on the range and began to shoot. The assassin effortlessly picked one off and immediately switched to the next without hesitation, only stopping to quickly reload and continue. In roughly twenty-five seconds she was finished, every shot would've been a kill-shot in a real assassin turned to Jericho, who glared at her and gave another disappointed grunt, and gesturing to follow him once more.

After another short bout of walking, they arrived at her room. Thanks to this second walk through the base, Widowmaker felt sure of the general layout of the base, or at least the locations that would be of use to her.

"You'll be briefed on a mission tomorrow." Jericho quickly slammed the door behind him and was gone, leaving the french woman alone for the first time that she was able to remember. She found no reason to still be awake and quickly changed into a more appropriate night attire before climbing into her bed. Widowmaker did not know why, but she found out quickly she preferred to lay on her stomach while sleeping. The assassin crept one arm under her pillow for comfort sake, only to be greeted by a small object. Quickly, she grabbed it and moved it into view; it was a flash drive. Widowmaker turned it over to see "WATCH" written on the back in black marker. It was strange to her, as there was no reason that she would leave something for herself written in English, and if someone else left it for her, what was so important? The purple skinned woman felt no reason to leave her questions unanswered, and so she got up and turned on the computer. The room was quickly filled with the light of the screen; after the device was inserted, she was greeted by a series of video files numbered off before each of the individual file names. She put on a pair of headphones and opened the first file. Immediately, the assassin was greeted by herself.

Amélie smiled at the camera, the video message was taken from her room in the Talon outpost, and she was dressed in the usual Widowmaker attire. The room was dark, with only the illumination of the screen providing vision of her.

"Bonjour, Widowmaker. I'm Amélie, you but in a much different state of mind. I know you don't remember anything, they wipe _our_ memories away about every month, I made this message a few days ago before _we_ were wiped. You'll remember everything in time, however I made these messages for you so that you'd remember quicker and we wouldn't be wasting our time…" Widowmaker moved her cursor over the button to close the file, Talon had told her many times during her training to forget her past life as Amélie. The woman on screen interrupted her before she could close it.

"Arrête !" There was annoyance written on Amélie's face. "We've been through this many times before, and every single time you try and close the files _we_ make. I know what you're thinking, and you shouldn't listen to them, _we_ are being used and I've spent months to get us out of this situation, so don't screw it up! Besides, who are you going to trust, Talon, or you who has a much better perspective than the current you." Widowmaker, although made to be loyal to Talon, she had no reason to deny what the on-screen version of herself was saying. She moved the cursor away from the X button, consigned to listen. Amélie smiled and continued with her original train of thought.

"I'm pleased to see your understanding where I'm coming from. Anyways, there are quite a few files on this drive, I don't want you to watch them all right now, they won't be received well at this point in time, but I have someone who is going to direct you on when to watch another one, only they know about the contents of this flash drive anyways, so you have no need to worry about watching them at an incorrect time. Now one more thing, and you aren't going to like this." Amélie signed before continuing. "On your first mission, I'm going to need you to let yourself be captured. I know that goes against everything you currently stand for, but trust me, I've already networked with them, they'll help _us_. I don't have any more time to explain right now, just go about our life as Widowmaker for now and take the flash drive wherever you go. One more thing, I'm Amélie, but you aren't, so don't even think about calling yourself that yet." The video message ended.

Widowmaker quickly shut down the computer and placed the flash drive in its previous place. Despite her experiences with Talon, the video message struck a chord with her. It made sense to trust herself above anything else, especially if she had taken the time beforehand to both record and place messages for herself to follow after the procedure. The assassin decided she would continue to think about this, but for now she needed sleep for the coming day.


	3. Yellow and Orange

**Talon Outpost Alpha (Location Unknown)**

 **09:00**

Jericho led Widowmaker through the hallways once again, and she was quick to realize that her previous assessment the night before had been very wrong, she definitely did not know a lot of the base's layout. The two talon agents turned another corner before they reached the briefing room. The purple-skinned assassin was ushered in first, and she took a seat at the closer end of a large rectangular table. The other end had a single occupant, a very thin man in a white suit. He smiled widely at her, and proceeded to speak.

"Widow, so good to see you! I trust you're doing well." The man talked as if they had been close friends. "Oh no no, but you don't remember me do you, a shame, a real shame. Ah, but we don't have time for that, later, later. My goodness, it's your first mission again isn't it! And I have the honor of briefing you." The man let out a satisfied sigh. "Oh and on the field again so soon, I worry you know. Tsk tsk, look at me doing all the talking, so how are you? Ready for your mission?" The man stared at her with beaming eyes, visibly holding back his excitement.

"Oui, I am fine and ready for my mission, sir." She included the sir, as she got the inkling that with his carefree attitude, he must be much higher up. His attitude didn't faze her at all, in fact she got the feeling it was something she was quite familiar with before.

The white suited man gasped upon her response. "Oh my! Dear Widow, there's no need to be so formal. But, so glad to hear that you're well, now let's get down to business." He removed an envelope from his suit pocket and placed it in front of her. "Overwatch is being a bit of a thorn in our side once again, and we've recently learned they have their own sniper. I've seen their work, magnificent really. Oh! But not as good as yours, don't fret. Anyways, you're being sent out to do some recon, spy on a couple bases, see if you can't find where that sniper is hiding. And if you can whittle down their numbers just a tad there would be no complaints." The man took a pause to chuckle before continuing. "Well, that's all, good luck Widow, you never disappoint." He gave her one last smile before she took his cue to leave the room, taking the envelope from earlier with her.

As she left, she glanced over at Jericho who had been waiting outside. For once, he had a look of fear in his eye instead of the normal anger. She paid it no mind and kept walking, only to hear the door open.

"C'mon in Jericho, Si'down, let's chat." The source of the voice was the same as the man that she had talked to, only instead of the tone he took with her, this one was much more sinister and it became clear to her why Jericho looked so fearful.

The assassin returned to her room with the envelope. She sat down and opened it without hesitation. The contents turned out to be pictures and information on every currently known Overwatch agent. She began to look through them, memorizing their faces so that she could recognize each one of their instantly in case she spotted them during her mission. There was one picture however, that once she reached, she could not put down. The picture was of a women; she wore a brown royal air force jacket and spandex that could be seen from her waist down, the spandex itself started out yellow and became orange as it progressed down her legs. She was wearing goggles, the visor being a lighter orange. Lastly her hair was short, brown and spiked to the woman's right. Widowmaker did not know why she still held the photo, or why it stood out to her in the first place, but she could not take her eyes off of the woman.

Widowmaker was interrupted by a bang on the door. She looked at the clock, 10:00, the time she was supposed to be taken for her mission. She returned the pictures and documents back to the envelope, the envelope was then placed inside a small satchel that attached to her leg. The purple skinned woman quickly grabbed her sniper and as much ammo that she could carry practically. The assassin then moved to the door, she made a mental note to investigate that woman further, but for now, she had a mission.

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **11:00**

Lena woke up feeling refreshed, it had been a rough night but letting it out was what she needed. The brunette rolled out of bed, allowing herself to stretch before she began her day. Tracer's room had been embedded with the same technology used to make her chronal accelerator, allowing her time to be device free. She blinked around her room, making herself look decent for the day, and removing the signs of crying from the previous night. After she was dressed, she attached the large time anchor to her chest and was swiftly out the door.

Tracer blinked through the hallways of the base, greeting the other agents as she went by. Lena's attitude was contagious and there was not a single person she greeted who was without a smile as she waved goodbye and blinked away. After many detours along the way, the hyperactive woman found herself outside of Winston's lab. One of her stops had been the cafeteria and she now held a small hand of bananas. She giggled and proceeded to push the door to his lab open, feeling no need to knock as they were quite close.

Lena entered the bottom section of his lab, she quickly turned to one of Athena's camera's and put her finger over her mouth, gesturing that Athena not inform Winston of her presence. Athena made no noise, and the brunette assumed she was in the clear. She checked the first floor and was unable to find him, so she proceeded to the second, making sure she didn't make any noise on her way up the staircase. Upon reaching the top, she spotted Winston at his computer; Tracer let out a giggle before blinking into his room. Winston turned his chair around, he had heard the giggle and knew exactly who was in his lab. She wasn't there, and he sighed as he heard a much louder giggle right behind him.

"Winston!" She cried out excitedly, blinking onto his shoulder and dangled the bananas in front of him. "I brought you your favourite."

"For the last time Lena, I don't need all these bananas , and I'm perfectly capable of getting them myself." Winston however, seemed to accept the bananas anyways. Lena grinned as he took them.

"If you don't want 'em, don't keep taking them." She hopped off his shoulder and gestured towards his garbage can. "Besides, you seem to be eating everything that I bring."

Winston chuckled. "It looks like you've got me there." However, he changed to a more serious expression. "I'm guessing you came over today because of Amélie."

Lena's expression became wistful for a brief couple of seconds, before she steeled herself back to her normal composure. "Of course love, she said she always gets put on a mission the day after her procedure, and today is that day! Is the tracking device still working?"

Winston turned to his computer and began to work. "As long as she still has the flash drive, yes it should be working, I was about to check right before you came in." Winston opened the program, a large world map opened with a blue flicker that was moving a decent pace across the screen. The scientist could feel Lena's excitement beside him as she stared at the familiar blue flicker that represented Widowmaker's current location. He knew how much the brunette would've loved to just storm wherever they were keeping her, guns blazing, unfortunately Talon had jammers that stopped the connection, and so they always waited until she was en route to a mission before they were able to properly check on where she was.

Tracer couldn't contain her excitement a moment longer, and she began to blink around Winston's lab office, cheering. He briefly tuned her out as this was far from the first time she had had this reaction. After a period of time, she stopped, although mainly due to her chronal accelerator needing time to recharge. "So where's she going and when am I going?" Tracer asked, still visibly excited.

Winston stared at the screen a short time before replying. "If her course stays the same, she'll be in England in the late afternoon, so you should head there right away, in case her course changes." Lena was visibly excited once again and he gestured her to stop; the chronal accelerator needed the energy. She hugged Winston before blinking to the doorway.

"Thanks love, I'll be in touch." Lena blinked out of the lab, a giggle could be heard as the door closed.

Winston sighed. "Athena, you could've at least told me she was coming."

"And you could at least spend some time exercising Winston." Athena chided.

Tracer blinked through the hallways, she had to find Jack if she were to be given clearance to take one of the jets. Thanks to her blinking ability, she was able to find him in the firing range after a short bout of searching . She blinked behind him and tried to assume a proper position for a soldier, but quickly lost her composure and giggled. Jack Morrison turned around, his rifle aimed at her. Lena put her hands up as if she was being arrested. The commander lowered his weapon and chuckled.

"You're going after Widowmaker and you need a jet?" He asked, already assuming the situation.

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed, beaming with excitement.

"Permission granted." As soon as he finished, Tracer was gone.

Lena jumped into the already prepared jet; Jack seemed to always have one ready for her. Without so much as a second thought, she took off smiling.

"I'll race ya there, love."


	4. Rooftop Dance

**King's Row**

 **17:00**

Widowmaker walked through the cobblestone streets, surveying the area as thoroughly as possible. On the way, she was told that the area may seem familiar as she had been there before, but she wanted to be sure she knew the area well enough, just in case. The assassin's normal attire was covered by a dark trench coat and she wore sunglasses to cover up her yellow eyes. Luckily, the civilians paid no mind to her as they were all busy with their own routines and schedules. She passed by countless stores and pubs, and she committed each name and location to memory, creating a mental map for herself as she went along.

After a couple hours, she had made two rounds through the area. Feeling satisfied with her efforts, she returned to the hotel in which she had arranged to stay for the next week. After returning to her room, she quickly discarded her trench coat and sunglasses, revealing her normal attire. She then moved to her only luggage, opening it revealed days worth of clothing, and digging underneath revealed her gear. The assassin quickly collected her rifle, extra ammo , her grappling hook, goggles and several venom mines, each of which were contained in a small canister. The purple skinned woman continued to the balcony, making sure to leave the screen door slightly open behind her. There was no way she was coming back through the lobby dressed as she was. She then shot her grappling hook to the roof of the building beside the hotel, and began to make her way to a better location.

The sniper traversed a decent number of buildings before settling herself atop a bookstore she had previously found as she was making her mental map. The location had stuck out to her as it allowed for a wide vantage point to survey the populace of the area. Along the way, she had set up her venom mines, she doubted anyone would know of her presence, but there was no such thing as too careful.

* * *

 **King's Row**

 **17:00**

For Lena, following Widowmaker had become child's play. Although the assassin was highly trained, the brunette knew her well, as this was far from the first time she had tailed the other woman. Tracer knew the pace the sniper walked, how often she would glance behind herself to make sure she wasn't being followed, the locations that would slow her pace and the places she would mentally note down to be a suitable vantage point. Most of this knowledge came from past iterations of this Widow-Tracer situation, the time before the ruthless sniper once again returned to being her Amélie. However, there was a time where Amélie herself had decided she wanted Lena to know her behaviour; the brunette was coached on everything there would be to know, so that when her lover returned to being the Widowmaker, Tracer would come out on top.

Lena watched the other woman for a couple hours, her other half had a tendency to double check everything and in many cases, the brunette had come to love this about her. She watched as the sniper finished her second round, and promptly followed her to the hotel she'd be keeping her gear at. However, Lena did not follow her inside; she knew the other woman would be finding a place to survey the area, and for Tracer, that was where the fun began.

The hyperactive woman made her way to the other end of King's Row, the opposite side of where the bookstore was. She used a pair of binoculars to watch the area, watching as her rival made her way from building to building, placing venom mines as she went along. Lena admired how fast and efficient her other half was, and smiled as she watched the woman set up her temporary sniping spot atop the bookstore.

* * *

 **King's Row**

 **19:00**

Widowmaker stared through the scope of her rifle, quickly scanning the crowds of people for any presence of Overwatch. For a time there was nothing, no one resembling any of the pictures she had gone through and no one carrying some form of out of the ordinary weapon that would warrant a closer look from the sniper. However, a sudden addition of bright yellow and orange entered her line of view. She quickly trained her cross-hair onto the origin of said colour. The assassin froze, it was the woman from the picture she had trouble putting down. The sniper continued to follow the woman, a perfect shot lined up for the brunette's head. However, she found herself unable to take the shot, instead she continued to watch.

Tracer walked through the crowd casually, smiling widely as she knew she was being watched. She took the time to peruse the shops that occupied the area, feeling no sense of danger. If Widowmaker was going to shoot her, she would've already taken the shot.

The assassin couldn't figure out why she was unable to shoot, it was as if the command from her brain was lost along the way to her trigger finger. Still, she watched every move of the other woman, how her smile was still as large as it was on first sight, how she took an interest in every shop she visited and how she was able to talk and laugh with the shopkeepers so carefree. The one thing Widowmaker did not realize however, was that the yellow-orange spandexed woman had slowly made her way closer and closer to an alleyway on the left side and upon reaching it, Tracer disappeared from her sights.

Lena had slowly worked her way to the alleyway, knowing that the sniper would continue to watch her until she did so. Upon reaching the alley, she made use of her chronal accelerator and blinked forward as many times as she could, knowing she would have seconds until her rival would activate her headgear. However, this was Lena's home turf, and unlike her other half, she knew the inside and outside of the area like the back of her hand. Tracer used this to her advantage and made a series of blinks that took her from her current location to a couple buildings located on the other side of the bookstore. Next, Lena brought herself up to the rooftop of one of the buildings using the scaffolding originally designed to be for emergency exits.

The hyperactive woman now found herself a couple buildings back from Widowmaker's current position, all in a matter of seconds. She now had one final obstacle between herself and her other half, the venom mines. This however, was one of the things Amélie had stressed in the past. She did not want her beloved Lena to fall victim to one of her traps, and so the brunette had been strictly drilled on how to avoid them. Tracer continued on, knowing where each trap would be placed and avoiding each one with ease. As she approached the roof of the bookstore, she steeled herself, any premature giggle would tip off her rival, and she needed the element of surprise.

The sniper's goggles came online and she scanned the area, unable to find a heat signature whose body matched that of the woman she had tracked. She turned around to scan the other side as well, only to be met by a swift kick that knocked her rifle out of her hand. Her goggles retracted and she met the source of the force with her own eyes, a familiar brunette from earlier.

"'Ello, love. Good to see ya again" the woman smiled at her wholeheartedly.

The seemingly kind greeting was not met in the same fashion, instead Widowmaker had swiftly pulled out her combat knife and took a swipe at Lena, who dodged it with ease. Tracer hadn't pulled her pistols out yet, instead moving to land a punch that was quickly dodged by the purple skinned woman.

"Glad to see you're as fast as ever!"

Their dance began, a flurry of back and forth as the two fought to land the first hit on the other, both trying to make the fight end with that single first hit. Although Lena was faster, she almost always gave away her position with a giggle. However, for her this was unavoidable, although they were fighting, Lena found herself overcome with joy to be so close to her other half once again, even if though the other woman did not remember anything. Slowly Widowmaker moved the fight towards her rifle, knowing she stood a better chance with that rather than the knife she rarely had to use. When they were close enough, the assassin threw her knife towards her adversary, buying enough time to pick up her rifle and use her grappling hook to reach the next building. Tracer was right behind her, pistols drawn and shooting in her direction. Although she was unable to shoot before, Widowmaker found the threat of incoming gunfire enough to be able to shoot back and so their second dance began. After fighting across multiple rooftops, they found themselves onto one that was flat and clear, except for a whirlybird off to one side. Their fight started to become circular, as both of them found that they were dodging to the side to avoid the incoming stream of bullets. Lena continued to giggle, remembering all of their past fights, and how things would change after this one, just like all the other times before.

The situation then took a turn, Tracer attempted to dodge a set of incoming fire; however she didn't notice the whirlybird on the rooftop, and upon exiting her blink, she tripped over it. To make matters worse, her chronal accelerator was now low on power and needed time to recharge. Before she was able to get up, the sniper had made her way over already, aware of the situation. Widowmaker now stood on top of her, heels putting pressure on both Tracer's arm and stomach. Her gun switched into sniper mode and the barrel placed against Lena's forward.

"Our game ends here cherie, any last words?" Widowmaker's voice had a hint of annoyance although still very cold in nature. Lena giggled in response and smiled at her other half.

"You can try, love. But ya can't shoot me." Tracer's voice was confident despite the situation and her smile grew wider. Meanwhile, the assassin scowled, her inability to end her opponent began to cause frustration. It was at this time that her voice from the recording flooded her mind.

" _On your first mission, I'm going to need you to let yourself be captured."_

Widowmaker felt a brief bout of pain in her head, leaving her unable to react as the brunette used her free arm to grab the rifle and fling it to the side once more. Tracer then pulled the assassin's leg from under her, causing the purple-skinned woman to fall over. The words echoed once again inside her mind.

" _On your first mission, I'm going to need you to let yourself be captured. I know that goes against everything you currently stand for, but trust me, I've already networked with them, they'll help us."_

Widowmaker closed her eyes, and made her body go limp, pretending to be knocked unconscious. The pain in her head slowly subsided and she was able to hear the brunette get up.

"Oh thank god you're unconscious." Lena moved quickly to the other woman's side, she knelt down and lifted up the head of her other half, checking for any major wound. "Sorry you took a tumble, love. But it's good to see you're as feisty as ever!" Lena giggled and lifted her other half up into a bridal carry. She took a moment to look at down at her beloved, overjoyed to see her up close once again. The brunette knew it would be awhile until Amélie came back, but for now this was enough for her. The chronal accelerator glowed a bright blue once more, signalling that it was once again charged.

"I think next time, I'll choose what we do for date night." Lena giggled one last time before she began a series of blinks back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Author Note**

I think this chapter is a day late from my release schedule so far, sorry about that. I just started a summer course in uni and I've been spending too much playing Warframe since the update. Anyways, I'm going to a wedding in another province this weekend so I'm not sure if I'll be late on the next chapter as I'm unaware if I'll have an internet connection and well, wedding stuff. Sorry that I was late and saying that the next chapter could very well be late too. Also, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far, I'm glad that my writing has been enjoyed and I'll do my best to continue the story. Lastly, I found a lot more mistakes in this chapter than I have in my previous chapters when I was proofreading, I'm hoping I fixed everything up, but if there are any issues please let me know and I'll do my best to fix them.

-Miune


	5. The First Memory

**King's Row**

 **20:30**

Lena opened the screen door of the hotel room balcony, relieved to know that it had been left open. She quickly set the unconscious form of her other half onto the bed. While her former dance partner was still unconscious, the brunette decided to retrieve the flash drive; it would be a good time to watch one when she woke up and there wasn't really time to waste in their current situation. She knew where it would be kept, and reached for Widowmaker's side pocket. However, before it could be unbuttoned, her rival's eyes shot open. Tracer smiled widely at the now alert sniper.

"Morning love, how'd ya sleep?"

The assassin didn't return the expression, she instead analyzed her surroundings, noting that she was back in hotel. She also noticed that her venom mines that were placed earlier had been returned to their cases and on a table; her combat knife was beside them. The sniper then looked back at the other occupant of the room and remembered their fight from earlier; wondering again why she had been unable to kill the other woman at the time.

"I have been conscious this entire time, I simply let you take me."

Tracer's face went crimson as she realized that that her other half had been awake through the entire carrying process. However, her embarrassment was soon interrupted.

"Deux questions, how did you avoid my venom mines, and how do you know how to defuse them?" Upon hearing this, a small wistful smile slowly crossed Lena's face.

"Amélie taught me. She didn't want me to get hurt while tracking you down; so she taught me how you place them, how to avoid them and how to defuse them." The brunette giggled before continuing. "She also asked me to defuse any of the ones you leave behind, so nobody else would get hurt."

Widowmaker took a minute to think about the answer she was given. She figured that her inability to kill Tracer must come from some sort of connection between Tracer and Amélie. Although she couldn't directly remember it, she assumed that said connection was stopping her on a subconscious level from being able to kill Tracer. The assassin sighed in relief, she had been plagued by her inability to kill the woman before her, but it made much more sense now. Still, she had one more question; the sniper pulled out the flash drive from her side pocket and held it out to Lena. The brunette smiled and reached for it, only for the drive to be covered by the fingers of the hand holding it.

"What are you to Amélie?" Widowmaker's voice indicated that this was the most important question. Tracer didn't answer her directly, instead she smiled and reached into her jacket pocket, retrieving a small handheld computer and handing it to the purple skinned woman.

"I think it would be better if you heard the answer from her."

Widowmaker grabbed the device and inputted the flash drive, quickly selected the second video and pressing the play button. Just like before, her former self appeared on the screen.

"Bonjour, Widowmaker, Lena. Since you've opened this video, you must've realized that the woman beside you is the one who knows all about the videos. Lena, I'm sorry for putting you through this again, I know it's really tough on you, but please bear with me once again."

"I'll put it on your tab, love" Lena quickly interjected, a smile plastered across her face, it had been too long since she saw her lover when she was actually herself.

Amélie continued, she had paused as she knew Lena would've found something to say in that very moment. "Widowmaker, I want you to stick with Lena, she'll help you, and she'll bring you back to people who will care about you. I'm guessing Talon probably gave you a week until you're supposed to report back. Any time later than that and they will start to look for you, and when that time comes, I would really like for you to be me once again. In the past, you'd be going back, but Lena convinced me that it was time for _us_ to actually stay ourselves. I don't want to waste any time so here's what I want you to do: First, change into different clothes, Talon tracks what you're currently wearing, and we don't need them knowing where we are. Second, follow Lena and she'll fly you back to an Overwatch base, when you're all settled in, I'll have another video for you. Since that's all for now, I'll talk to you soon. Au revoir Widowmaker." Amélie paused for a moment and smiled. "Je t'aime, Lena. I'll come back to you soon, goodbye."

With that, the video clicked off, Widowmaker turned to Lena, who was now once again crimson. The brunette turned away trying to hide her embarrassment, although she had seen all the videos in the past, Amélie had replaced the previous second video with this newer version and that final line was new.

"Well love, h-how about you get changed and gather your things and we'll get going."

Widowmaker gave a small smile and nodded. The assassin changed into a casual set of clothes she had brought just in case. She knew she couldn't trust anything involving her suit, so she removed the flash drive from the side pocket and left everything else as it was. She looked over her equipment, now unsure if more of it was being tracked. She quickly decided to leave her gear behind, there was no safe alternative, and by the sounds of what Amélie said, she would be safe where she was going. The sniper turned to the now composed Tracer.

"I'm ready Lena, lead the way."

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

 **06:00**

Lena landed the jet and unbuckled, moving out of the cockpit to check on Widowmaker. Her other half had slept through the trip and was still sleeping. Knowing this, the brunette had taken a longer route back to base to allow for more sleeping time. However, she now lightly shook the other woman.

"Wake up love, we're home." Lena giggled and continued the light shaking until the assassin awoke.

Widowmaker opened her eyes to the sight of Tracer's smiling face, she wondered how the other woman could have so much energy after the events of the evening, only to be followed by flying a jet for many hours. Regardless, she got up and followed Lena out of the jet. The two of them were greeted by a variety of Overwatch agents, she recognized most of them from the pictures she had been given to memorize.

The pair continued onward, going through a series of hallways. The sniper noted all of their movements and turns, quickly memorizing her way around. She found the base very easy to remember and she began to know their next turn before they took it. Before long, they had made their way to a firing range, Jack was there once again, drilling some of the newer agents. He turned to the two women, one visibly shaking with excitement, the other calm and collected. He made his way over to them, disregarding Lena and positioning himself to address solely the sniper.

"Widowmaker?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oui"

He then handed her his rifle, leaving it pointed towards him.

"If you can, shoot me."

Widowmaker gripped the rifle and aimed at his heart, her finger hovered over the trigger, but she was unable to pull it. Seeing this, the man was satisfied and he took the rifle back.

"She's fine to stay Lena, make sure that Amélie comes back soon."

Hearing this, Lena started her well known hyper routine of cheering and blinking around. Widowmaker and the commander both sighed as they waited for the woman to calm down. She soon did as her accelerator was once again in need of power. Although, that didn't deter the brunette from being excited; she latched onto the assassin and began to run towards the exit of the firing range, causing Widowmaker to almost trip, but she managed to stay upright and awkwardly match Lena's unexpected pace. Jack turned away and continued to drill the agents.

The pair continued on until they reached Lena's room. They continued inside and the brunette turned to the sniper. "Well love, this is our room. I know you'll like it quite a bit."

" _Our_ room?" Widowmaker raised an eyebrow at her. Realizing the emphasis, Lena turned crimson again. The assassin smiled slightly as Lena took a moment to regain her composure.

" _Our_ room." she said firmly. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I'm going to change." Lena produced a pair of clothes out of her drawer and moved to change in the bathroom. While she was okay with changing around Amélie, the same could not be said around Widowmaker.

After a short time, she returned. She opened her mouth to call out to the other woman, only to find that her other half was staring out of the window, eyes lost to the view of the ocean. Lena's mouth closed and formed a wistful smile.

"It looks like you're already on your way back, love."

* * *

 **Author Note**

Finally back and rested after the wedding. I wanted to write sooner, but I just didn't have the mindset to do so, sorry. I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, which is unfortunate as my chapters were slowly getting longer and longer. Anyways, during proofreading there was a lot I felt need fixing again, I think I got it all, but if there is anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know. School is getting hectic, but I'll do my best to keep a regular posting schedule. Thanks for reading.

-Miune


End file.
